The Comte's Letters
by Lady Bedivere
Summary: Letters exchanged by Comte Philippe de Chagny and Violetta Sorelli throughout 1871-1872, concerning their relationship, Philippe's brother, the Opera House, and a mysterious phantom who causes trouble for all. (Rated PG-13, just to be safe.)
1. Philippe: An Apology

21 June, 1871

My Darling Beloved,

I write this letter to you now to beg forgiveness for the misunderstanding that has occurred between us. You must understand how much I truly love you. It was never my intention to hurt you, and that I did I am very sorry. You were not the cause of my harsh words the other night; you merely had the misfortune to receive the brunt of my anger and frustration.

Allow me to explain, darling. My brother, as I'm sure you have noticed, has been spending a great deal more time about the Opera House than he should. It happens that, on the morning of the day which our unfortunate exchange occurred, I discovered the reason for my brother's peculiar change in behavior. It seems that he fancies himself in love with young Miss Daaé, who happens to be a childhood acquaintance of his.

This may seem like no explanation for the way I acted, but you must understand the way things are. For me to take up with you, at my age and stature, is not thought of in any unfavorable way; indeed, it is considered rather advantageous to all parties involved. However, my brother's situation is a different matter altogether. For a handsome young man of title with so much life ahead of him to take up with a chorus girl with serious consideration of marriage (which Raoul has professed to) is simply not allowable.

I do not want you to find me calloused or cruel for lashing out against you. I was simply overwrought with anger toward my brother. He has ignored all my advice and will not listen to my attempts to reason with him. I cannot allow his fecklessness to potentially ruin our family, and therefore must keep him in check.

I apologize profusely for whatever pain I have caused you, and pray you will forgive my rash behavior. Ever yours, etc.

Comte Philippe de Chagny


	2. Sorelli: Apology Accepted

24 June, 1871

Monsieur le Comte,

I will begin by saying that I was quite resolved not to forgive you. I desperately wanted to make you pay for the injury which you inflicted on my heart. However, I am not the kind well suited to revenge; and when I saw how quickly you provided an apology and an explanation for your actions, I could not bear to hold a grudge against you. Therefore, I wholeheartedly accept your apology.

I must now offer an apology of my own for waiting these few days to write to you. We have been so busy with rehearsals that I could not find the time to write until just now. As always, the work of a Prima Ballerina for the Opera Populaire is extensive, and the managers seem to believe that no performer here has any need for time of their own.

Now that you mention it, I do recall seeing your brother hanging about the dressing rooms. I assumed at the time that perhaps he was delivering something to my room on your behalf, and then I promptly forgot about it. In love with Christine Daaé, you say? Well, though she is a rather pretty girl, I agree that it does not seem a suitable match. Not only is there the matter of rank, but also of manner. Both your brother and Miss Daaé seem rather…flighty, perhaps? She, for one, always seems to be quite lost in her own daydreams. Really a queer one, she is. Always going on with Little Meg Giry about an "angel of music" her father promised to send to her when he died.

If you do plan to speak to your brother about Christine, there is something you may want to mention. There have been some rumours about for some time that she is taking voice lessons from a mysterious stranger. No one seems to know who he is. On occasion someone has passed by her dressing room when there was seemingly no one about the Opera House, and has heard her singing with a man. No one recognizes the voice as being anyone from the opera company. We really don't know what to make of it.

The flowers you sent were absolutely lovely, ma cherie; in fact, they are still in a vase on my dressing room table. I should hope, however, that before they wither completely you will see fit to bring me a fresh bouquet in person. Perhaps we can arrange to enjoy each other's company over dinner sometime soon? All my love, etc.

Violetta Sorelli


	3. Philippe: An Invitation

30 June, 1871

Darling Beloved,

I cannot express my gratitude to you for what further information you provided me with over dinner last night concerning Miss Daaé and her mysterious teacher. Perhaps I can use this to convince Raoul that he is headed down a foolhardy path, although it seem that perhaps Miss Daaé is truly the foolhardy one. To be consorting unchaperoned in any way with a strange man can be forever damaging to a young girl's reputation. However, I will agree that she is rather, well, naïve to say the least.

It seems to me, darling, that the time has come for the two of us to take a trip to the sea. Perhaps you would care to join me for a week at the de Chagny estate at Calais? The summer weather is perfect for the trip. Although it is supposed to be a business trip for me, it will easily get dull if I have no one to keep me company. Raoul is not in the least interested: all his time in the navy has made him want to stay inland (though I doubt he would be much company if he did come). You, however, would assuredly keep me well entertained for the duration of my stay there. Ergo, I most humbly entreat you to come as my special guest.

Before I end this letter: Did I chance to leave my pocket watch at your apartment last night? Upon my getting dressed this morning, I discovered that it was not with my things, and I could not think of anywhere else where it might have been mislaid. It is the gold one, with the engraving, that my father gave my on my twenty-first birthday. If you would be so kind as to check for me, I think I may have dropped it by the small table in the sitting room.

I eagerly await you replies to my inquiries, as I eagerly await any word from you. Ever yours, etc.

Comte Philippe de Chagny


	4. Sorelli: Vacation

2 July, 1871

Dearest,

Your timing could not have been more perfect. Just three days ago I told M. Moncharmin that I absolutely had to take a week to rest before beginning the next series of rehearsals. As you can imagine, he was not terribly pleased, but he "granted me leave". It makes me feel rather like I am in some sort of artistic army.

Since I was granted some time off, I would be more than happy to accompany you to Calais. I don't know if you shall truly find me an ideal companion, however. I am subject to girlish fits when I am terribly pleased, and I don't know how well that shall match your somber and business like countenance. Then again, we seemed to get along perfectly well last night, so perhaps there is hope for us yet.

Well, I am off to pack, so I shall end this letter quickly. All my love, etc.

Violetta Sorelli

P. S.: I did happen to find your pocket watch, though not where you suggested. Rather, it was on the floor next to the bed. I certainly do not doubt that you dropped it, though; I believe you were quite occupied with other things at the time.


	5. Sorelli and Philippe: Raoul

4 August, 1871

Dearest,

I am beginning to get quite concerned about you, Philippe. I haven't seen you since we retuned from out most lovely vacation. What are these rumors I hear of your brother being injured?

Violetta Sorelli

_(Received later the same day.)_

4 August, 1871

Darling Beloved,

I must again beg your forgiveness, but I believe you will understand when I explain what it is that has occupied these last few weeks.

Upon returning from Calais, I discovered that my brother Raoul had gone to Perros. Upon further inquiry, I discovered that he had gone following the very same Mlle. Christine Daaé who we have on occasion discussed. Against my better judgment, I decided not to go after him.

Some days later I received a letter stating that Raoul had been in an accident. Fearing the worst, immediately I hurried to Perros to make sure that he was perfectly alright and to oversee his return to Paris. I found him at his hotel, a bit scraped up, but alive. Fortunately, the only serious damage was done to a handkerchief which he used to clean a small cut.

What made this most unbelievable, however, was the story he told me about how he received such injuries. Apparently one night he followed Mlle. Daaé to the cemetery there, where her father is buried. He claims he there heard her speak to and sing with the "Angel of music", and angel sent to her by her father. He also heard the "angel" playing "The Resurrection of Lazarus" for her on the violin. What's more than all this: Mlle. Daaé told him that this was going to happen.

Well, after she left, Raoul went to look around and see who was there. (Ha was a bit skeptical about this "angel" nonsense.) Then, it would seem someone or something decided to bowl skulls at him. So, he chased down this shadow and caught its cloak. When it turned around, he saw that it had a death's head, and he fainted.

I thought a few years in the navy would have toughened him a bit more than that.

Well, he is safe at home now, and I've kept him indoors to make sure he's alright. I promise I shall be outside your dressing room with flowers and kisses within the next few days. Ever yours, etc.

Comte Philippe de Chagny


End file.
